Quand le temps s'arrête
by Kilia93
Summary: SPOILERS FIN de R2 : OS - Alors que le monde est en suspension, fixant l’avènement du Zero Requiem, Lelouch nous fait part de ses regrets. Lelouch/Suzaku.


**Quand le temps s'arrête…**

**Disclaimer**** :** _Non, non, et non ! Les personnages, l'histoire et tout le tralala ne m'appartiennent pas !_

**Résumé**** : **_SPOILERS FIN de R2 : OS - Alors que le monde est en suspension, fixant l'avènement du Zero Requiem, Lelouch nous fait part de ses regrets. Lelouch/Suzaku._

**A propos**** :** _Ce One-Shot est mon premier Slash ^^ J'ai été fortement inspirée par les illustrations et la nouvelle inédite présentes dans l'art-book __Mutuality__. Je vous le conseille, d'ailleurs, les dessins de CLAMP son superbes. J'espère que ce OS est potable. Thank You for Reading ! =)_

Je n'avais jamais pensé que le temps pouvait s'arrêter comme ça.

La Terre semblait avoir stoppé sa course folle autour du Soleil. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas même un bruit, pas même une respiration. Comme si toute la tension du monde s'était concentrée en un seul endroit.

Entre cette épée et moi.

Entre toi et moi.

Je m'étais préparé à cet instant. Bien plus que toi, il me semble. C'est vrai, après tout, ce plan était le mien, depuis le début.

Et pourtant… Il y a toujours quelques surprises, lorsqu'on se retrouve devant le fait accompli. Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fraction de seconde puisse durer aussi longtemps…

C'est comme si l'éternité était la seule chose qui nous séparait. Au fond, même si cela reste surprenant, ce n'est pas si désagréable… De pouvoir échanger un dernier regard avec toi. Pendant cette éternité… S'il ne fallait pas jouer le jeu, je t'attendrais presque avec un sourire et les bras ouverts.

Mais bon, il faut s'en tenir au plan. _Détruire le monde, puis le reconstruire…_ Inconsciemment, je crois que j'ai toujours pensé que cette entreprise se ferait avec toi, et toi seul. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées… De bonnes choses… D'autres horribles. Et nous en sommes tout les deux responsables. Enfin, peut-être moi, plus que toi, mais tu ne peux pas le nier, puisque tu le sais déjà. Mais à la fin, nous sommes seuls, tous les deux… Et la seule chose qu'il nous reste pour ne pas s'écrouler, c'est l'autre. Même durant cette folle et unique seconde, il n'y a que toi devant moi. Pour me faire chuter, mais aussi pour me soutenir. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais peut-être trouvé ça idiot, il y a longtemps.

Mais maintenant, je sais, et je vais partir serein. Car une fois de plus, tout se déroule selon mon plan.

_Cette seconde ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ? Encore un peu, et j'ai l'impression que je vais suffoquer à cause de toute cette tension. _

On dit que c'est le moment où l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle pèse toute entière sur mes épaules… Ma vie, et celles de nombreuses autres personnes, dont toi.

Bon sang, cela finit par devenir intenable…Alors dépêche-toi… N'hésite pas. Nous l'avons décidé. Aujourd'hui, nous mourrons tous les deux, même si c'est de manières différentes. Au fond, je me sens un peu coupable… D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Mais bon, tu as accepté les conditions.

_Je n'en peu plus ! Que cela cesse !_

C'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout passé en revu… Et la chose qui revient le plus souvent dans mes souvenirs, c'est ta silhouette. C'est pourquoi, même si ton visage est inconnu de tous aujourd'hui, je suis heureux d'être le seul à pourvoir te regarder différemment. Je distingue un peu tes yeux verts, brillants comme deux émeraudes. Peut-être un peu trop brillants, d'ailleurs. Nos regards se comprennent : malgré les sentiments, il est temps…

Tu as presque hésité, et c'est déjà bien trop. Mais je pense que je ne peux t'en vouloir. Au fond, je suis même heureux que tu ais cette considération pour moi… Peut-être que considération est un terme trop faible pour définir ce que nous partageons depuis le début. J'en aurais peut-être douté il y a quelques instants…

Mais plus maintenant, car tu m'en apportes la preuve par cette lame. Cette lame qui maintenant déchire ma chair, sans bruit. Elle apporte la preuve que jamais nous ne regretterons d'avoir partagé tout cela.

Au début, rien… Puis la douleur… Puis le sang… Mes forces me quittent, c'est une sensation étrange. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un flux s'écoulant irrésistiblement hors de mon être. Ce qui m'empêche de céder à la loi de la gravité, c'est ton corps, contre le mien.

Ah… Quelle douce sensation de chaleur… Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel… Mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il s'agit de ton corps. A ce contact, un linceul de bonheur invisible m'enveloppe. J'aurais voulu te serrer dans mes bras, pour qu'enfin les non-dits entre nous soient explicites. Mais la léthargie qui m'envahit m'en empêche. C'est cruel. J'ai mal, mais pas là où ton épée m'a frappé. Rien qu'un instant, j'aurais désiré m'accrocher à ton corps, à tout ton être, pour t'exprimer tous ces sentiments que j'éprouve. Je l'aurais même hurlé au monde entier… Mais je ne peux plus désormais… Je ne peux que poser mes doigts ensanglantés sur ce masque qui cache ton visage.

Ah, ton visage… Je ne parviens presque plus à le distinguer… Mais je vois tes larmes… Décidément, j'ai été bien trop cruel… Tu devrais me haïr pour certaines choses, mais tu pleures…Et moi, je ne peux pas.

Même si cela me torture, je parviens à murmurer quelques mots à ton oreille. Et je me rappelle alors ce que l'on s'était dit, en parlant de notre requiem. Le _Zero Requiem_.

Même si le silence demeure, la pression qui m'assaillait s'en est allée alors que tu me portais le coup salvateur. Et maintenant, je me sens aussi léger qu'une plume. Mais le poids de l'instant m'entraîne, alors que la fraîcheur de ta lame quitte mon corps. J'aurais aimé rester contre toi éternellement… Mais il faut suivre le plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais alors, permettons-nous une dernière chose… Permets-moi de te regarder avant que je ne chute. Bon sang… C'est donc ça un dernier regard… Avant la fin… Cela fait mal, mais ça me fait du bien… Alors que je me l'étais interdit, une larme perle au coin de mes yeux, et alors que je m'écroule, celle-ci se perd dans l'atmosphère, comme nos deux existences.

Je peux te le dire, maintenant. Car je sais que tout ira bien, désormais.

Adieu… Suzaku…


End file.
